Escape from Ossus
In response to the claims and evidence provided by Senator Geminus Visio, arrest warrants were drawn up for members of the Jedi Order and those closely associated with them. This caused the Jedi to release a statement against the charges leveled against the Order, and plan to leave the temple on Ossus before Republic forces arrived to arrest them and seize control of the Temple. Loading the CR90 Corvette, Sentinel, the Jedi lifted off from the Temple grounds and made for space, hoping to avoid a confrontation with the orbiting MC90 Republic ship, Saint. However, the Republic ship detected the Jedi's escape attempt and moved to intercept them before they could jump to Hyperspace. After issuing a warning to the fleeing Jedi, the Republic ship opened fire on the Sentinel and launched X-Wing fighters to stop the Jedi from escaping, however, they were unable to reach the Jedi in time before they escaped into Hyperspace as the Republic fleet was arriving at Ossus. Now on the run fugitives from the New Republic and the Galactic Empire, the Jedi consider what their next moves will be. The Second Escape During the Jedi's preparations to leave Ossus, Nala Aurelias was making her own plans for her and her husband to leave and make their way to Bespin in order to rescue a friend, Eeva Tremonti who was stranded on Cloud City with no way to fend for herself. Because of the Saint in orbit watching over the Jedi, and the current halt on outgoing traffic from Ossus, Nala was forced to seek out another means of leaving the planet, which lead her to a tavern where she met Dash Xander. A scoundrel of sorts, Dash agreed to take Nala and Jeard to Bespin for 10,000 credits, originally wanting the payment all in advance, but agreed to being paid two-thirds before the flight, and the rest after. He told her to be at docking bay five in an hour, or he'd leave her behind and make his own escape, not wanting to be around when the Republic fleet arrived. An hour later, Nala and Jeard arrived to the bay and boarded the ''Grizzled Condor'' after some words, and blasted out of the bay to Republic soldiers' fire as they had caught wind of the escape attempt. Driving out of the atmosphere, the group runs into the Saint as it had swung back to Ossus after the Jedi escaped, not wanting to allow others to escape while the ship was distracted. Dash flew his ship into the asteroid field known as the Cron Drift in order to shake the pursuit of Republic Forces, the Saint stopped at the edge of the field while the X-Wings continued to follow. In order to shake the fighters, Dash drove the Condor between two large asteroids that were about to collide. The collision sent a cloud of debris in all directions, forcing the X-Wings to veer off or were destroyed as Dash pulled the ship out of the field further away from the Republic forces that were now arriving in the system. With the coast clear, they jumped to hyperspace and started the trip to Bespin. Category:Events